Maybe she needed To be WANTED
by Serious Anime
Summary: Hey guys! This series is about the effects of bullying, so that it may help to stop this terrible crime! (By: Sachiko)
1. Chapter 1

_**Maybe she needed… To be wanted… **_

_**Chapter 1… **_

The silence was KILLING me… But I wouldn't DARE talk to anyone…

A boy near me looked at me slightly. I gasped and looked away as soon as our eyes met.

"What are YOU looking at, FREAK?!" The boy yelled at me. I looked down and tried to ignore him. Panic RACED through my mind as everyone in the room looked at me. I breathed heavily as thoughts of him beating me up crossed my mind…

The boy stood up and his chair screeched across the floor. "Do you WANT trouble ya bitch?!" He yelled at me angrily.

"… No…" I whispered.

"What was that BITCH?!" The boy yelled back.

"I-I-I don't want any trouble…" I murmured as I looked at him.

"Well too bad, faggot. You and me, after school. Usual spot, got it?" The boy challenged me. I looked at him, filled with fear and went back to my work. The boy giggled and sneered at me as he turned to his friends.

5 minutes later, the boy and his two friends walked up to me.

"Hey baby, my name's Justin, what's YOURS?" One of the boys said with a sexy smile. I ignored him as Justin's friend pushed him aside and slammed his hand on the desk.

"Oi, is this guy givin' you SHIT?!" He yelled down my throat.

"… I'm right here; you don't have to yell…" I murmured as I continued to do my work.

"… Heh…" The boy replied as the first boy came up to me.

"Oi bitch, you just met Mitchel. Don't fuckin' TALK to my MATE like that!" The boy yelled in my face.

"…Sorry…" I apologised, "But I'm working… I don't want to talk to you right now…" I murmured as I looked down at my work.

"Oh go get FUCKED! Oh, wait… You CAN'T 'cause you're too fuckin' UGLY!" The boy yelled offensively.

"Oh, come on Eli." Mitchel said as he came up to me. "Give her a BREAK." He continued as he put his arm around my shoulder. He winked at Eli and Eli winked back.

"Ok…" Eli piped up. "I'll give her a break after SCHOOL." He continued. Fear struck me again, right in my heart. My heart ached as Eli and Mitchel glared at me. Mitchel started to laugh and grabbed my book off of the table.

"Hey!" I yelled at Mitchel. "Give that back!" I yelled again.

"Oi," Eli grumbled as he sneered at me. "Let the man do his work!" He continued as he sneered and pinned me to the desk.

"Ah!" I mumbled in surprise as Eli pushed my face onto the cold desk.

"Shut up and WATCH!" Eli sneered angrily as he pulled my head back by my hair.

"OW!" I yelled in pain. Mitchel began to search through my book. "Hey! T-That's MINE!" I yelled to Mitchel.

"Well too bad, faggot! It's MINE now!" Mitchel yelled back as he ripped my book in half.

"No! STOP! STOP it Mitchel!" I yelled at Mitchel. Justin came up beside me and pulled me towards him by my hair. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Stop it!" I yelled as tears began to fill my eyes. My scalp stung with sharp pain as Eli pulled my hair towards HIM! "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as tears flowed down my cheeks. "OWWWWWWW!" I blubbered as my hair was pulled from both directions. The boys pulled and pulled until sudden parts of my hair came out!

"Ha ha ha!" Mitchel hollered as he held up a clump of my hair. "Look how much HAIR I got!" He boasted happily.

"Owwwww…" I murmured in pain.

"Heh," Eli giggled slightly as he ripped out a clump of hair from the other side of my head.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed. My head POUNDED and STUNG as I cried and cried.

"Ha ha ha!" Mitchel chuckled as he ripped my book again and again. I cried and blubbered as Mitchel threw the ripped pieces in my face and laughed menacingly. "Later LOSER!" He laughed as he walked to the back of the classroom.

At recess I finished crying, so I went outside and walked straight into another building. I walked inside and sat at the top of the staircase around the corner. I sighed and sat there, completely alone.

"Hey, what YOU doin' 'ere?!" Someone sneered behind me.

_I know that voice! _I thought in horror as I realised who had just spoken to me. I slowly and frightfully turned around and looked at Eli, who stood on the second flight of stairs above me.

I LEGGED my SHIT! I didn't know what else to do! I ran and ran and ran, I couldn't BARE to look behind me.

"Oi! GET BACK HERE!" Eli yelled. His voice was pretty close, so I assumed he was running after me.

_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! _I thought in fear as I tried to think of somewhere to run to.

_Nothing… _I thought as I raced around a corner and nearly bumped into someone.

"Oi, watch where you're goin'!" The girl yelled at me.

"S-Sorry!" I exclaimed as I ran off. I breathed heavily as I heard heavy footsteps behind me, getting closer and closer. Fear raced through my mind as pain struck my feet and sides.

"Get back here, bitch!" Eli yelled angrily. I breathed heavily as I kept running. I turned a corner on the right and it turned out it was a DEAD END!

_SHIT! _I thought in panic as I reached the end of the hall and banged the sides of my hands on the wall.

"Nowhere to run now, slut." Eli sneered as he closed in on me…

When the bell for the end of recess rang, Eli left me lying on the ground, covered in my own BLOOD… I lay on the ground, breathing shallowly, as all that I could see, was DARKNESS… With my eyes closed, I lay there, unmoving… I wasn't sure if I was DEAD or ALIVE…

_**Maybe She Needed… **_

_**To be Wanted… **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Maybe She Needed… **_

_**To Be WANTED… **_

_**Chapter 2… **_

_What am I doing…? _I thought as I lay there, surrounded by darkness… _Why am I here…? _I continued to think…

"Are you ok?" Came an unknown voice above me. I slowly and weakly flickered my eyes open to see a tall girl standing to my left side. I gasped and scuttled away from her, in fear that she might hurt me. "Oh, sorry…" The girl murmured. "Did I startle you?" She asked kindly. I shook with fear.

"Y-Yeah… A… A little bit…" I murmured nervously as I shook violently with fear.

"Oh, sorry." The girl murmured as she kneeled down and looked at me kindly. She looked down at my wounds and her smile faded. "What happened?" She asked.

"…. Nothing… I just tripped…" I lied sadly.

"It must have been a big fall… You look like you got hit by a car." She replied worriedly. "Can I help you clean up?" She asked me.

"… Ok…." I murmured back as the girl helped me up and helped me into the bathroom.

"Thanks…" I murmured as the girl sat me down on the cold tile floor.

"It's ok." The girl replied as she got her water bottle out of her bag and grabbed some toilet paper out of a near cubicle. "Now, this IS going to hurt a bit…" She added sadly.

"It's ok… I've had worse…" I murmured back so the girl would worry less. "By the way… What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Annie." She replied. I smiled slightly.

"That's a nice name…" I murmured, slightly happier than before.

"What's yours?" Annie asked.

"….. Sophie…." I answered quietly.

"Wow, that's a BEAUTIFUL name!" Annie exclaimed. "Anyway… This might hurt a little…" She murmured dreadfully as she wet the toilet paper and put it on my bleeding left knee.

"OWWW!" I screamed.

"I told it would hurt." Annie warned me. As tears began to run down my cheeks, Annie continued her cruel remedy.

"AHHHHHH! Owwww! Stop! Stop it! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Was all you could hear from my mouth for the next half an hour…

The second bell went, so I forced myself to go to class.

"Do you know what you have now?" Annie asked me.

"No… I, uh… Lost my timetable…" I lied to her again. The truth was, Eli and his friends ripped up my timetable, so now I don't know what I have.

"Oh, ok." Annie replied. I think she caught on to what was happening. "Well, I'll happily walk around with you until you find out what class you have." Annie said cheerfully.

"… Ok….." I murmured as she and I began to walk around to each class to try to find out what I had.

"So… What did you do to get beaten up so badly?" Annie suddenly asked me. My heart stopped! Annie had found out about my problem…

"… I-I don't know what you're talking about…" I replied nervously.

"Don't act like THAT!" Annie suddenly yelled at me as she spun me towards her. "I saw you getting bashed by Eli! What did you DO?!" She shouted at me. I shook violently with fear as I stared at her… The once kind, caring girl I had met was now FRIGHTENING and HORRIBLE!

"I-I-I didn't do ANYTHING!" I exclaimed frightfully.

"You MUST have done SOMETHING!" Annie yelled again.

"I don't KNOW ok?! I don't KNOW!" I screamed as I ran away from her and burst into tears.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to SCARE you! Please come back!" Annie called down the hall, but I didn't stop! I kept running and running until I reached the end of the hallway. I then turned right and fell down a staircase.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" I yelled as my body SMASHED itself against the hard steps.

"Where were YOU this morning Sophie?!" I heard an angry voice bellow above me. I flickered my eyes open to see my English teacher Mrs Johnson staring down at me angrily. "Where were YOU?!" She bellowed again.

"I-I was… I was… I was hurt… S-So I-I-I didn't go m-m-miss…" I replied truthfully.

"What a load of LIES Sophie!" Mrs Johnson yelled at me. I stood up slowly as I shook with fear.

"B-But it's TRUE!" I exclaimed. "Y-You HAVE to BELIEVE me miss!" I continued to exclaim.

"No excuses! DETENTION!" Mrs Johnson yelled as she gave me a green slip of paper with the word "Detention" on it.

When I finally found my class, I walked in, took out my book and pen, put my bag on the bag rack, and sat down in the front-right corner of the room.

"Where have YOU been?!" Mr Davis asked sternly.

"I-I got lost, sir…" I murmured as Mr Davis walked up to me with a frown on his face.

"Well, check your TIMETABLE then!" Mr Davis grumbled.

"I-I-I don't h-have one sir…" I mumbled nervously.

"Get a NEW one then!" He grumbled back.

"Y-Yes sir…" I murmured as I opened my book and turned to an empty page.

"Copy these things off the board please, and you can stay behind after class." Mr Davis grumbled.

"B-But…" I murmured.

"But WHAT?!" Mr Davis snapped.

"… I-I have detention…" I murmured.

"Well, too bad! You're not going ANYWHERE! I'll have you perform lunch time detention and then you may go to 7G07 for normal detention." Mr Davis grumbled. I sighed.

"… Yes sir…" I mumbled as I started to do my work.

Lunch time came and I slowly walked out the front door of building 9 with a green bucket and tongs. I walked around picking up all the pieces of paper I could see until…

"Oi, BITCH! What YOU doin'?" Eli asked me as he walked up to me with Mitchel and Justin. I sighed and didn't say anything back to him.

"Oi!" Mitchel yelled in my face as he came up to me. "The guy asked you a QUESTION! You should fuckin' ANSWER him, bitch!" Mitchel yelled again. I decided to walk off and pick up some more rubbish. Eli sneered and walked up to me again.

"You know what? I know where you can find LOADS of rubbish!" Eli said with a sexy tone. I looked at him slightly, wondering whether he was joking or not. Eli smiled. "Yeah, I'll HELP you!" He cheered.

"You're gonna HELP her Eli?!" Mitchel and Justin exclaimed together with horror on their faces.

"But of COURSE!" Eli exclaimed as he looked at the two. "I have to be NICE to her SOMETIMES, don't I?" Eli exclaimed again. I smiled slightly.

_That's really NICE of him. I never thought he'd be nice to me… _I thought kindly as I smiled at Eli as he guided me through the school.

10 minutes later, Eli, Mitchel, Justin and I arrived at a massive compost bin just outside the school. I realised what Eli was doing as soon as I saw the bin, so I dropped my bucket and tongs and turned to run off, but Mitchel and Justin stood in my way, blocking me.

"Where do you think YOU'RE goin'?" Eli asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Anywhere that's far away from YOU sounds GOOD!" I shouted as I struggled to get away. Mitchel and Justin grabbed my arms and restrained me, lifting me off the ground! "Hey! Let GO of me!" I shouted as the two boys carried me towards the large bin. "NO!" I screamed.

"You know the BEST part of bullying you…?" Eli whispered in my ear as Mitchel and Justin pulled me towards Eli. "The BEST part… Is knowing that you can't fight back…" He whispered as he gave a signal to his friends. As they began to walk towards the compost bin I pleaded,

"No! Please! I-I'll do ANYTHING! Please don't throw me in the compost bin! PLEASE!" But it was too late… I was thrown in with the potato peelings, orange peelings, mushroom scraps and rotting chicken and turkey necks. "Ugh… DISGUSTING!" I mumbled grumpily as I brushed off some chewed-on lettuce and tomato.

"Come on boys! Empty out those BINS!" I heard a gruff voice shout.

"Yes Mr Walker!" I heard two voices shout back.

_Oh no! They're going to empty the compost bin!_ I thought in horror. Suddenly two buckets full of disgusting, rotting compost were thrown onto me! I screamed and sat up as quickly as I could. I jumped up and shook off all the bits of potato, lettuce, tomato, cheese, onion, chicken necks and turkey carcases off of my body and quickly jumped out!

"Oi!" I heard someone grumble behind me. It was Eli! "You were supposed to STAY in there until we SAID you could come out!" He yelled. "Get her boys!" Eli called out as Mitchel and Justin closed in on me and grabbed my arms.

"Stop it!" I shouted as the two threw me into the bin again.

I opened the front door and walked in.

"Oh, what a STENCH!" I heard my mother grumble. "Sophie? Is that YOU?!" My mother shouted angrily.

"Yes, mum…" I murmured.

"Is your brother here yet?" She called back.

"I don't know. I just got here." I explained.

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady!" She shouted angrily.

"S-Sorry…" I murmured.

"Don't bitch about me under your BREATH or you won't HAVE any breath left by the end of the NIGHT!" My mother threatened.

"Y-YES mum…" I murmured loudly so she could hear me.

"Just GO to your ROOM!" My mother shouted stressfully. I raced up the staircase to my left as fast as my legs could carry me. "1…" My mother counted.

_Get up the stairs! _I thought in panic. I knew what would happen if I didn't get to my room by the time my mother counted to five! "2…" She continued. I raced up and up the stairs until I reached the top. My legs were shaking and hurting. "3…" My mother continued. I grumbled and forced myself to keep running. "4." She continued. I gasped and raced down the hallway. "5!" My mother yelled.

_No! Too late!_ I panicked. Suddenly I heard dogs barking! The one thing I was more afraid of than Eli was DOGS! I raced down the hall as I heard claws scratching the tile floor behind me.

_Please don't tell me they're Blood Hounds… _I thought, expecting the worst… And as I looked back… It turned out I was RIGHT! BLOOD HOUNDS! I raced down the hallway in panic, trying to not think of the dogs. Luckily I reached my bedroom door! I ripped the door open and ran inside. Suddenly one of the Blood Hounds stuck its head in the door and bit my leg!

"AH! Let go of MEEEEE!" I screamed as I kicked it in the face and slammed the door! "Ow-www-www!" I wailed as I grasped my bleeding leg. I cried and cried as I slowly sat down on my bed.

10 minutes later I stopped crying and slowly hobbled over to my bucket of drinking water on the window sill in the back-right corner. I walked over to the bucket and dipped my hand into the water. I made a cup with my hand, scooped up some water and poured it onto my aching leg.

"OW!" I moaned as I wiped the blood off my leg.

When I had finished cleaning myself up, I hopped into bed and tried to go to sleep.

"Hey guys, I'm HOOOOOME!" I heard a voice call from down stairs. I gasped.

_It's big BROTHER! _I thought excitedly.

"Where have you BEEN?!" I heard my mother scream as I heard something smash.

_Oh no… Mum's throwing things…_ I thought sadly as I heard something else smash.

"MUM! Stop it!" I heard my brother yell. "Where's Sophie?!" He exclaimed. I gasped.

_My brother… Wants to know where I am?! My brother actually CARES about me?! _I thought in surprise.

"She's in bed, asleep!" Mother yelled.

"Fine…" I heard my brother murmur as I heard him begin to walk up the stairs. When he reached my bedroom door I heard him open my door. I grumbled and looked at him.

"Hey… You're HOME." I murmured as I giggled and smiled. My brother slammed the door. I gasped and sat up in bed at lightning speed. "Ow!" I moaned in pain as I remembered my wound.

"It's ok, little sister… I'm not going to hurt you…" My brother whispered to me through the darkness of my room.

"T-Then what are you going to DO David…?" I asked him gently.

"Call me "Big Brother"…" David murmured as he sat on the side of my bed and began to slowly stroke my head.

"Yes big brother…" I murmured as I started to relax. "… Big brother…?" I murmured after a few seconds.

"Yes, little sister…?" He murmured back.

"Can you sing me a lullaby…?" I murmured as I flickered my eyes open.

"… Ok…" My brother replied. "Which one do you want?" He asked.

"Hmmm… London Bridge." I replied childishly. "It's my FAVOURITE…" I added.

"Ok…" My brother murmured as he cleared his throat. "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady.

Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay. Build it up with wood and clay, my fair lady.

Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away. Wood and clay will wash away, my fair lady." My brother sang in a soft voice. I smiled.

"Mmmm… Keep going…" I murmured tiredly. "Sing me to sleep…" I added. I felt my brother smile happily.

"Ok…" He replied. "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady.

Build it up with bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar. Build it up with bricks and mortar, my fair lady…." That was the last thing I heard my brother say that night. And as his voice faded away, I was surrounded by warm, comfortable love… Something I only got from my brother…

**Maybe She Needed… **

**To Be WANTED… **


End file.
